Wiki Advent Calendar
Welcome to the Wiki Advent Calendar! (Hosted by ZachOWott) Please don't edit this page (except for Sign Ups). This event is being hosted by me, Zach, and I create the rules/info. Info This event will be similar to Henry Hudson's Turkey Gobbler Event, but not exactly the same. So credit to him for the inspiration. The idea is this: Every day I will post a poll that has a bunch of doors (like a real advent calendar does). Each door will have a different Big Nate character behind it, each character being worth a different amount of points (some will be negative). Before posting each daily poll, I will decide which character will be behind which door and write it down somewhere. The next day before posting the new poll, I will tally up the points and keep score on this page. You can sign up below or just vote on the polls and I will add you to the scoreboard. If you miss a day, that's fine. Also this event will go from now until the 25th of December 2019 (Christmas). If you don't celebrate Christmas, feel free to still play, everyone is welcome! Notes * I am in Eastern Time. * Since I am creating this on December 2nd, there will be two polls today instead of 1. One poll for the 1st and one poll for the 2nd. Scoring These are the characters that can be behind each door. They will be chosen randomly each day. Sign Ups You can sign up below or just vote on the polls and I will add you to the scoreboard. If you miss a day, that's fine. Zach (I am the host and will not be playing. I will however be voting so that I can see the scores.) P-doggy GG4L GarfieldMN CrossDoggo BNB spacepuppy ComicsCreatorz ComicComet GalaxyNate21 TheAmazingCrafter Scoreboard Daily Polls (In Order) = Day 1 (put out on day 2): = = Day 2 (put out on day 2): = = Day 3: = = Day 4 = = Day 5 = = Day 6 = = Day 7 = = Day 8 = = Day 9' = = (Day 10 actually does exist, I just am too lazy to find it lol.) = Ok, I stopped doing this for a few days because I was too lazy and didn't want to go on the wiki because of how toxic it was, but I guess I'll continue it from day 15 (for now). =Day 15 = = Day 16 = = Day 17 = = Day 18 = = Day 19 = = Day 20 = = Day 21 = = Day 22 = = Day 23 = = Day 24 Christmas Eve! = Day 25: Christmas! 12/26/2019: Final Blog Post https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000002811 Badges/Medals These are the badges or medals that can be earned from this competition: (Created by Zach) I decided to make a separate page for this! You can view it here. :) Answers After every poll is complete, I will post the answers to who was behind each door from that day. (I have them saved in a notepad document.) Edit 12/4/2019 - In order to not make this page super long, I will make a separate page for just the answers, that I will update everyday before or after making the new day's poll. New Page = Day 1 = = Door1: Chad = = Door2: Nate = = Door3: Francis = = Door4: Teddy = = Door5: Gina = = Door6: Mrs. Godfrey = = Day 2 = = Door1: Mrs. Godfrey = = Door2: Gina = = Door3: Teddy = = Door4: Francis = = Door5: Nate = = Door6: Chad = = Day 3 = = Door1: Nate = = Door2: Teddy = = Door3: Gina = = Door4: Francis = = Door5: Chad = = Door6: Mrs. Godfrey = Category:Competitions Category:Community Activities Category:Contests Category:Fun